Tracks of my tears
by tinjhi10
Summary: He smiled to cover up his pain, he laughed to cover up his hurt but he couldn't hide it from him. NiouxYagyuu. Rated M for language and future lemon.


**Hi guys! I'm back! and yes, with another new Fic! hehehe.. this is actually my first NiouxYagyuu fic. most of my Fics are Fuji centered. **

**Hehehe... ^_^ But I also like this pairing a lot and I listened to Adam Lambert's version of 'the tracks of my tears' and I couldn't help but write a fic.**

**Originally, I wanted it to be a perfect pair Fic but then I thought of trying out another pair that I like.**

**So I hope you guys would like this too.., hehehe..**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, as well as critiques! hehehe.. **

**I know i have lots more to improve on.., hehehe..**

**ANYWAYS.....**

**Enjoy reading..! hehehe...**

**PS. I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Niou Masaharu stared blankly at the sky.

It had been nearly a month since he broke up with his boyfriend and doubles partner Yagyuu Hiroshi. It was all that bitchs' fault. She was flirting with _his _Yagyuu and the latter didn't even push her away!

Yagyuu was a gentleman after all, but still! Didn't he see how much it hurt him? He hated it when someone else took Yagyuu's attention. He hated it when he wasn't his boyfriend's priority.

He might sound selfish but it was plain truth. Knowing that Yagyuu valued him makes him feel happy and comforted.

Because Yagyuu was the first and only person who cared for him so much and he valued that more than anything.

Yagyuu was the only one who knew the real him that he hid behind a mask. Only Yagyuu knew how vulnerable he could be, but it didn't stop the gentleman from breaking him more.

Niou felt the tears swell up again.

_Fuck Yagyuu!_

How could Yagyuu leave him? Did he mean so little to him?

"Niou Kun!" a girl chirped in happily. It was his new toy, Shizuka Moriyama. She was a pretty girl with a good body, they had been '_going out'_ after a week since his break up with Yagyuu.

Niou merely spared her a glance before continuing staring at the nothingness. He knew he was cruel for getting this girls' hope up but he didn't give a shit.

That's just how the way he is.

_He was sick and twisted._

"Ah! Yagyuu Kun" Shizuka squealed when the gentleman walked towards them. Niou bit his lower lip in anticipation as he then pulled Shizuka into a tight embrace and gave her a soft kiss on the lips while glaring dangerously at Yagyuu who merely stood there.

Niou couldn't quite comprehend Yagyuus' expression because his eyes were hidden behind the thick shade of his glasses.

Niou let out a smirk as he caressed Shizuka's cheek while the girl merely blushed in the sudden affection that her boyfriend was giving her.

After a while Yagyuu merely walked on ignoring the pair before him as he headed to the student council room.

Niou gritted his teeth in annoyance.

How could Yagyuu take it so casually while it was killing him?

He hated it. He hated it so much. Why was he the only hurting? Did Yagyuu never love him?

"Niou kun, it's almost time for club activities, I just wanted to confirm if you're going to the School's night" Shizuka asked shyly as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ah, I'm going" Niou replied.

Shizuka smiled happily as she waved goodbye and headed off to her club activities.

Niou slammed his fist on the wall.

He was despicable. The girl was honest and cute but he was just using her, to make Yagyuu jealous and as a substitute but it wasn't working. Yagyuu didn't care and he was just hurting an innocent girl.

Niou stalked back to the clubroom to get changed. Tennis might help him clear off his mind a bit and maybe he could make fun of Bakaya to get himself entertained.

When he headed to the courts he greeted Yukimura and Sanada before starting off with his warm up laps.

Everything was the same, he acted as if nothing happened and pretended to be ok. No seemed to notice how broken he was.

_Or maybe nobody even bothered to care._

He continued his day playing tricks on his teammates which earned him another 100 laps to run.

He laughed and made fun of others when Yagyuu was around. He wanted to show Yagyuu he was ok even though he wasn't. He wanted to show him he was happy and fine without the gentleman.

But he knew better.

He wasn't happy, neither was he ok.

He couldn't even let out a true smile. Everything was a fake. Nothing was real anymore. He couldn't even be honest to himself.

"Niou kun"

Niou's eyes shot open in surprise when he heard Yagyuu call out his name. He tugged on his shirt tightly, he had to calm himself down and act normally. He didn't want him to notice how hurt he was.

Yagyuu took a step closer and was about to touch Niou's face when the trickster shove his hand away and turned away from him.

Niou felt his strength fade, he was breaking. Yagyuu was mere inches away from him but he wasn't his anymore.

_Yagyuu had left him._

That was the bitter reality.

Right now he had to show the gentleman that he was alright and that the break up didn't matter to him.

Although it was totally the complete opposite of what he was really feeling.

He didn't even bother looking at Yagyuu because he knew that if Yagyuu would look at him he would notice his act.

He would see that the smile he was wearing seems to be out of place and if he looks a bit more closer he might see the tracks of his tears.

On the outside he might be happy-go-lucky but on the inside he was breaking. He continued being the trickster that he was but he felt empty.

'Niou' would never be complete without 'Yagyuu'.

Tbc....

**So? How was it..? Please comment if you like, it is very much appreciated.., **

**I will be very happy to hear your suggestions and commrnts.., hehehe... **

**^_^**


End file.
